


农夫与蛇

by noneshallsleep



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, 锤基 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneshallsleep/pseuds/noneshallsleep
Summary: 当大锤捡了一条蛇回家......
Kudos: 4





	农夫与蛇

村里的人都觉得托尔疯了，因为他拖了一条巨蛇回家。  
这条蛇接近两米，浑身布满墨绿色的细鳞。  
托尔发现它的时候，它浑身布满霜雪，僵硬的跟冰棍一样。  
他把这个分量不轻的大家伙拖回家，心里洋洋得意，看来今天能大吃一顿了。

1月的阿斯加德格外寒冷，托尔脱下厚重的外套，拍了拍帽檐上的积雪。  
柴烧的正旺，他把大蛇放在火炉旁，美滋滋的去厨房准备调料。  
托尔并不擅长做饭，准备食材都要很久，今天他破天荒的打算自己动手，以此等待大蛇解冻。  
时针已经移动了一格，托尔满头是汗的从厨房里出来。  
大蛇如同原来一样，没有丝毫解冻的意思。  
托尔疑惑的伸出手，摸了摸蛇的身体，一点都不冷。  
神奇的是，那层薄冰接收到他手的温度后，以肉眼可见的速度消融，却没有留下一丝水迹。  
托尔眼底充满了惊异，自己难道比火还烫吗？  
他想了想，自己一会还要去洗澡，不如先把蛇解冻了。  
“伟大”的思想只有付诸行动才能成为“壮举”。  
托尔立马把自己上衣脱下，抱住了大蛇。

热。  
真的很热。  
洛基烦躁极了，自己睡个觉就要被煮熟了吗。  
他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，视线还不是很清晰。  
一个高大的身影将自己放下，转身不知道去哪了。  
洛基心中一紧，自己又被劳菲抓回去了？  
说到劳菲，洛基就开始咬牙切齿。  
他不是个好父亲，为了自己的私欲，竟要把洛基送去通婚。当然洛基也不是个好欺负的主，硬是没让劳菲得逞。  
后来不知道从哪里请来一个巫师，用魔法让洛基的发情期提前，劳菲想的可真是好啊，把洛基嫁过去，再为对方生下子嗣，他得到的就更多了。洛基没有办法，在发情之前逃跑，把自己冰封了。  
目光终于清明了点，洛基环视四周，不是约顿海姆。  
洛基化为人形。  
哦不，只有上身是人。他的法力消失了。  
洛基攥紧拳头，该死的劳菲！  
左前方有隐隐约约的流水声，洛基果断的躲在门后，准备偷袭。

托尔美滋滋的哼着小曲就出来了，不料后颈一痛，回过身去，竟是一个半人半蛇的东西恶狠狠的盯着他。  
“你是怪物吗！”托尔惊恐的后退，与洛基拉开距离。  
洛基看清来人的脸后，不免有些意外。  
托尔小时候经常来找自己，等到十六岁的时候突然就不见了，洛基还发誓找到他后要让他知道自己的厉害。  
可他看样子根本认不出自己。  
洛基青筋暴起，强忍住一口吞了这人的欲望，没好气地说道：“我是洛基，那条蛇。你被我咬了，没有我给你解毒，就等死吧！”  
托尔傻了。  
那条蛇居然还会变成人？自己到底捡了个什么东西回家。  
洛基看着托尔一脸呆样，真想把他生吞活剥。  
不等他付诸行动，身体传来一阵燥热。  
好像有个小孩敲敲洛基的脑袋，说：嘿老兄，你的发情期到啦。  
大事不妙，洛基转身就要走。  
托尔当然不会让洛基跑了，自己的命还在他手里呢！  
于是他向前一扑，果断的抱住洛基的大尾巴，喊道：“不许跑！先给我解了毒！”  
处于发情期的蛇族哪里都很敏感，更不用说托尔粗暴的抱住他的尾巴了。  
洛基狠狠的甩着尾巴，结果托尔就像粘在上面一样，怎么都甩不掉。  
身子开始发软，洛基真的走不掉了，都是托尔坏了事。  
托尔感觉到洛基不动了才抬起头。  
他看到那人眼中含着水光，可怜兮兮的（只是托尔这么想，洛基觉得自己狠爆了）开口：“起来，帮我个忙就给你解毒。”  
托尔毫不犹豫的起身，有什么比自己的小命重要呢，等解了毒再收拾洛基也不迟。  
洛基张开双臂，让托尔把自己抱到床上。托尔有些疑惑，但还是听从了洛基的话。

“我发情了，你知道该怎么做。”洛基将脸埋在托尔的枕头里，有托尔的味道，和小时候一样。  
他的身体不再微凉，甚至带上了一点点热度。  
托尔差点倒在洛基身上。  
什么意思，要自己和他做爱吗？可他自己还是个小处男呢。  
托尔面露难色，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇开口道：“抱歉。我不知道。”  
洛基刚一瞪眼，托尔就改口了：“但是我可以试试！”他时刻告诫自己，小命重要！

托尔轻轻的压在洛基身上，亲吻他颀长的颈脖，大手也没闲着，挑逗着洛基胸前的红萸。  
身下的人扭了扭身子，托尔这是干什么，他想反抗，偏偏传来的刺激让自己无法抗拒。  
“停...你不能跳过这些直接进来吗。”洛基无力的推了推托尔毛绒绒的脑袋。  
托尔有些意外，抬起头看了看洛基的脸，那人面带红晕，眼睛里水光粼粼。  
洛基挺了挺身子，示意托尔不要磨磨蹭蹭。  
手指下滑，便摸到一个湿润的凹陷处，微微用力，就进入洞口。  
那里面已经湿润无比，一根手指已经完全进入。  
托尔一边帮洛基开拓着，一边观察着洛基的反应。  
“唔..”洛基发出羞耻的声音，觉得有些丢脸，将头偏过去躲开托尔的视线。  
心里有些不爽，托尔又增添了一指，在穴道里面刮弄着。  
洛基身体抖的更厉害了，双手抓紧托尔的被子，极力忍耐着。

大概是鬼迷心窍了，托尔给自己找了个借口，随后吻向洛基的薄唇。  
滋味如同想象般美好，即使有些微凉。  
托尔伸出舌头，撬开洛基的牙关，在他的口中探索着。洛基的双眼微眯，生涩的回应着托尔。  
在不经意间，身体里的手指已经到了三个。  
如果说刚开始的托尔是被迫和洛基做爱的，那现在的情况他自己也解释不清了。  
托尔感觉洛基身上有一股力量，时刻吸引着自己，他忍耐不住的抽出手指，将自己的性器在洛基的穴口摩擦着。  
洛基偷偷睁开眼，看向顶着自己的东西。  
那家伙可比手指粗长多了。  
他悄悄地向后缩了缩。

托尔察觉到了洛基的紧张，松开唇，将自己的额头抵上洛基的，轻柔的说：“别怕，洛基。”  
这句话像是说了很久，托尔不知道为什么就这么说出口。  
听到这句话洛基的身体果然放松了许多，托尔趁机将性器贴近了入口，缓缓向里推进。  
“Brother..”有些疼痛，洛基扭了扭腰，起身抱住了托尔。  
不管这是不是洛基的床上爱好，托尔承认，他的心弦被撩动了，刹那间就克制不住自己，将性器硬生生往里推进了一半，顶到一处柔软的地方。  
那处紧紧包裹着托尔，搞得他差一点缴械投降。顶端被不知名的软肉吸附着，好像在邀请他探索。  
洛基像是突然清醒，抵住了托尔，强行喝止住了托尔。“停！”  
托尔不得不停下。  
洛基收紧手臂，粗长的尾巴缠绕住托尔的身体，不等托尔思考过来，两人已经紧紧锁在一起了。  
这太不公平了！  
托尔好像从天堂掉到了地狱，性器还有一半没有进入，却要求自己一动不动。

“洛基..”托尔尝试开口。  
“闭嘴，抱紧我。”洛基露出尖牙，残忍的打断他。  
托尔只好照做，双臂环住洛基瘦削的脊背。  
不让动，摸一摸总可以吧。  
托尔想着，手上便不老实的滑动，手指抚摸着洛基的腰身。  
洛基没阻止他。  
实际上他自己也不好受。他只是一条刚成年的小蛇，没人教过他怎么做。他只见过族人缠在一起，难道不就是这样吗？可是为什么他更难受了？  
洛基难耐的扭了扭身子，托尔的性器重重的顶在软肉上，搞得两人都闷哼一声。  
两人的目光交汇，眼里都是抹不去的欲望。  
最终还是洛基妥协了，说到：“好吧，你可以动，但是...啊！”  
不等他说完，托尔便抽插起来，重重的顶在那处。  
洛基又一口咬在托尔肩膀上，两条血痕顺着肌肉纹理流下。  
托尔停下动作，抬眼看向洛基。洛基被他深沉的眼神盯的有些慌张，在他身下挣扎起来，指甲在托尔身上划出数道血痕。  
洛基真的惹恼他了。  
托尔默不做声，大手紧紧扣住洛基的肩膀，下身用力一挺，硕大的性器硬生生进入洛基的生殖腔。  
“呃啊！”原本激烈挣扎的人突然不动了，大口喘着气。  
不等他反应过来，托尔开始抽插，动作倒是温柔许多。  
那里面紧紧包裹着托尔的性器，随着动作，交合处发出粘腻的水声。  
洛基强忍着不发出声音，托尔也不介意，低头在他胸膛上啃出一个个红印，在白暂的皮肤上格外显眼。  
洛基粉红色性器已经探出头来，顶在托尔坚硬的小腹上。

“叫出来，洛基。”托尔压低声音，仿佛恶魔一样在洛基耳边引领他堕落在欲河。  
“唔嗯..”细小的声音依旧被托尔捕捉到，像小猫抓挠托尔的心脏。  
托尔伸出手安抚洛基的性器，里面挺动的坚硬一刻不停的寻找洛基的敏感点。  
柱身刮蹭到了一处突起，洛基的穴道猛烈收缩，声音再也抑制不住的抬高。  
托尔明白了什么，坏心眼的用力冲撞那点。  
“托，托尔..唔嗯！别..”洛基被刺激的说不出一句完整的话，夹杂着呻吟说道。  
托尔轻柔吻掉洛基眼角的泪珠，这到底是什么妖精？！  
“洛基，洛基..”托尔在洛基的锁骨上啃出一个个印记，宣誓自己的主权。  
托尔九浅一深的抽动，每一下都发出淫秽的声音。  
洛基的性器吐出点点白浆，弄湿托尔的手掌。  
突然，一阵冰凉从托尔的小腿传来。  
那条尾巴轻轻搭在托尔腿上，托尔将洛基的尾巴拿起，它就自己勾住了托尔的手臂。  
托尔目光一沉，将顶端含入口中，模仿着活塞运动。

洛基红了脸，起身试图阻止托尔，托尔下身轻轻一顶，洛基又倒回床上微声呜咽着。  
身下人没了先前的高傲，委屈巴巴的看着托尔。托尔受不住洛基这种神情，果断的放过他的尾巴，开始欺压可口的嘴唇。  
洛基身子像蛇一样扭来扭去，不对，他就是蛇。但这并不能逃脱托尔的魔爪。托尔感受到洛基身体的美好，巴不得探索他的每一处。  
洛基胸前的两点自然逃不过去。  
托尔轻轻含住，舌尖不断挑逗着，传来的酥麻感让洛基止不住颤抖。随后觉得无聊，又模仿婴儿吮吸。  
“Brother..”洛基把胸更贴近托尔，托尔托住他的后背，用力吸食，下身也卖力的律动。  
发情期的欲火燃烧了两人的世界。  
洛基摆动着，渴求着托尔的身体。他的亲吻，他的拥抱，每一个动作都像毒药蚕食着洛基的神经。他从没想过能和那位阳光大哥哥发生如此荒淫的事  
去他妈的白日宣淫，两人只顾得上索求对方的身体，发泄着欲望。

不久，洛基高挺着身子射了出来。  
穴道猛烈的收缩，托尔也快速抽插着。  
随着一道精华射入洛基的身体，洛基发现自己的魔力回来了。  
托尔将性器抽出，附身亲吻洛基的嘴唇。洛基不甘示弱的环上托尔的颈脖，热情的拥吻。  
他的下身已经幻化成人形，托尔色情的捏着洛基的臀瓣，手指又触到入口，还残留着自己的白浊。  
洛基双眼一睁，拍开托尔的手，狠狠咬住托尔的颈脖。  
托尔也不在意，反正已经咬了那么多次。  
于是他摸着洛基的屁股，不容他反抗的又进入了他的身体。  
人形和蛇形总归是不一样的，这次托尔拉着洛基换了好几种体位，折腾的洛基嗓子哑到叫不出来，只能委屈的哼哼。

结束后托尔贴心的给洛基冲洗，洛基没了发情期的折磨，像个大爷一样等着托尔伺候。  
只不过等到清理的时候，洛基身体里残留的东西已经不见了。托尔没多想，大概是都流光了吧。  
身体清爽后，洛基自然的睡到了托尔的床上，连托尔做好的晚饭也不吃。

托尔躺在洛基身边。  
洛基就那样安详的睡在他怀里，柔和的月光勾画出他棱角分明的轮廓。  
洛基一定认识自己，可是为什么自己忘记了洛基？他不光知道自己的名字，还会叫自己哥哥，这声音仿佛听了好久。  
托尔心里一阵愧疚，又俯下身，用鼻尖轻磨洛基的脸颊，再印下一吻，紧了紧怀中的人，也沉沉睡去。

托尔的梦并不安稳。  
他梦到战火硝烟，梦到断壁残垣，梦到洛基长眠不起，世界陷入一片黑暗。  
他听到洛基说：“我要走了，托尔。”  
那声音虚无缥缈，似云似雾，托尔伸出手去抓也抓不住。  
“不...”托尔顺着声音奔跑，终于看到洛基站在一束光下。  
他伸出手，试图拉住洛基，两人之间的无形屏障一下弹开了托尔。  
洛基笑了笑，那笑容是托尔从来没见过的，有三分苦涩，七分凄凉。  
托尔看到洛基转过身，越走越远，唯一的光线也跟着他移动，直到他的身影消失不见，世界重归漆黑一团。

“不！洛基！”托尔猛地坐起来，眼前还是自己的小屋。  
托尔顿时松了口气，摸向身边的人。  
空的。冷的。  
托尔慌了，他疯了似的从床上爬起来，大喊着洛基的名字，可没人回应。  
他手忙脚乱的跑到客厅，只看到一杯牛奶还在冒着热气。  
杯子下压着一张纸，纸上的字如同洛基的人一样清秀可人。  
上面写道：“托尔，我是洛基。我要回去处理族里一些事，别起来像疯子似的找我。”  
读到这，托尔脸上有些发红，他接着读。  
“哦想起来了，我又耍了你一次，昨天的咬的你那三口根本没有毒。”又？他什么时候还耍过自己吗？  
“还有，你冰箱里的玩意叫什么，挺好吃，记得多买点。”打开冰箱，三排布丁已经不见了，看样子是被洛基顺走了。抱歉了范达尔，你的布丁改天再说吧。  
“就这样，别想我。”  
托尔小心翼翼的收好那封信，捧着热牛奶，看着窗外不知道想些什么。

半个月过去，欠范达尔的布丁早已补上。  
洛基像从来没来过一样，消失在托尔的生活中。  
尽管托尔不喜欢吃布丁，还是坚持每天带一个回家。  
这天，他习惯性的打开冰箱，将手中的布丁放进去。  
他看见了什么？  
布丁全没了？  
操，谁偷了洛基的布丁！  
托尔刚要气冲冲的转身，一双冰凉的手覆在他的眼上。  
随后洛基轻佻的声音在他耳边响起。  
“Surprise～”

......

村里的人总能看到托尔带着一条小蛇散步。  
有人问他：“嘿托尔，你的新宠物？”  
那小蛇恶狠狠的张开嘴，准备扑向村民。  
村民吓得后退一步。  
托尔轻轻亲吻小蛇的身体，小蛇一甩尾巴，又盘回托尔的手臂。他笑出了大白牙，解释道：“这是我老婆，洛基。”  
疯了，都疯了。  
隔壁村的史蒂夫也天天抱着白狼说是自己老婆，这世道怎么了？  
村民刚要劝托尔世界还有好姑娘，就看到那蛇一口咬住托尔，死都不撒嘴。  
算了，快跑吧！这事管不了！  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢食用，如果喜欢，烦请移步lof，给我一个爱的心心w


End file.
